Pina Coladas and Lawn Mowing
by libertygrl413
Summary: I've *finally* been inspired. It's based from a Gloria Estefan song. It's in Hermione's POV and her thoughts on how a simple afternoon transformed itself to gnarled tangle of complications. Rating between PG-15 and R, IMO. R/R por favor, never done this!


Pina Coladas and Lawn Mowing by libertygrl413

__

I was not supposed to fall in love with you

I have someone else…

Someone else is loving you

And I was not supposed to 

Let this love get through (let love get through)

So let me say for real…

Heaven's what I feel when I'm with you

(This feeling is forever) It is forever

(You make me feel like heaven) I feel like heaven

My love is true when I'm with you….

Heaven's What I Feel, Gloria Estefan

To think that this all started from what I thought was going to be a regular Saturday afternoon. Certainly didn't turn out that way, that's for damn sure. For one thing, I am spooned against a chest that has tufts of ebony hair on it, not red. For another, I don't seem to care all that much. I know that what we did was wrong but I don't care. Perfect know-it-all Hermione not caring about breaking the rules. Very strange indeed. Lord knows that I just broke all the rules of love because I know that I was not supposed to fall in love with you, Harry. 

Maybe I should've known that something strange was going to happen when Ron and Ginny owled us. We had been waiting for half an hour waiting for them. Oh bloody f*** how are we going to tell them? How am I supposed to tell Ron, my boyfriend of a year that we just made love? How are you going to tell Ginny? For some reason, I'm more afraid of Mrs. Weasley's reaction… 

Anyways, can't worry about that now. What's done is done. I'll just start hyperventilating when you wake up. We should've known that when Ron and Ginny cancelled our double date that something queer was going on. I mean, how many wizards get the muggle chickenpox? Yeah, that's right, .001 of the wizarding population! You didn't seem to mind too much though. You said that you had to mow the lawn anyway. I decided to help and we started. It was almost one in the afternoon when we decided to take a break. Your property in Kent is way too big for just one guy to be living there. 

I, for some reason, was feeling tropical. I made some Pina Coladas while you made the sandwiches. We ate and the icy feel of alcohol entering our veins was welcome. We still had three-fourths of your damn property left and we were currently working in one of the worst heat waves known to England. Well, I thought that the heat wave was bad but your touch is just as scorching. Not that I minded it though…

We worked for a couple more hours. We talked about everything and nothing. The silence was comfortable, another change from Ron's presence. We always seemed to need to have to talk or we would be as awkward as a pair of fifteen year olds on their first date. We also had the occasional Pina Colada. And then it happened. 

I, being the klutz that I am, tripped on a rock sending me down the hill. In an effort to stop my descent, you put your hand in mine. The first spark. You felt it too, I know from the look on your face. That, and the fact that you were in so much shock that my petite frame of a hundred and twenty pounds was able to bring your one hundred and sixty pound frame tumbling down with me. We eventually stopped when we hit a boulder near your lake. I remember you designing your property after Hogwarts. I wonder if you have a mini squid in the lake…but that is not the point. 

Your hand was still in mine. You were on top of me and we were giggling hysterically. I made some comment about being pseudo-Lavender's and Parvati's and that made us laugh harder. The mirth died down and we finally saw the situation we were in. You were on top of me and we were on the ground. Your hand was still in mine. We looked around and started laughing again. Why we were laughing like lunatics, I'll never know. I think it was because of all the rumors we had had to deal with in our time at Hogwarts. Almost like an if-they-could-see-us-now situation. That's not the important part though. 

You were still on top of me with your hand in mine. I think that after we stopped laughing for the second time was when we truly saw the situation. This time however, we didn't see it as friends. I saw you for the still knobby knee man that you had become and you saw the still bushy haired woman that I had become. You tucked another piece of my thick hair under my ear and we felt it again. That same jolt of electricity that we knew we weren't (according to our little world containing the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and some more of our school friends) supposed to be feeling. And suddenly we were slapped upside the head with a ton of bricks, with the words "You're in love" on them, by Fate. I know, I know that our future descendents are going to say that it's undeniably cheesy and cliché but it's the truth. How I even know that we are going to have kids is beyond me but I just do.

And then we kissed. I thought I was on cloud nine then but then the hands. Our hands searched every piece of skin that was available and the clothing started to shed. The first couple of kisses were tentative, almost testing the water. They weren't enough though and I know that they won't be. Bloody hell, I feel like I'm in those tacky romance novels that Parvati would leave lying around in our dorm. The next were explosive, little atom bombs going off in our stomachs. By now all our clothes had disappeared and then you looked into my eyes. I remember thinking that this is what your mother must've felt for your father when they saw each other. You were searching for an answer to see if we should keep going. I think that when I flipped you over and literally started to ravage you was when you had your answer. Seeing that I don't want to corrupt the young minds of both the Muggle and Wizarding world, I'll just leave it to the imagination of the reader to figure out what happened next…

So now here I lay, spooned against your chest and stomach, wearing the same goofy grin that you have because I feel like I've just eaten a big slice of pumpkin-filled heaven with a side order of fries. The prim and proper Hermione in my mind is stashed away, faintly voicing her concerns for Ron and Ginny. If I'm honest with myself I know that I don't feel too guilty. I've never been *in* love with him. We just were together because everyone thought we were supposed to. 

I cut my thoughts short when I see you wake up. You almost seem afraid to look at me and see what you'll find. I turn to face you and traces of the Boy-Who-Was-Never-Loved meet my gaze. After talking to the Weasley's, I'm going to kill the Dursleys and leave their parts scattered all over the U.K. Okay, I probably won't but I think that at least Dudley with have to meet my wand. I smile and prepare to tell you three simple words. Those same three words that I've never told Ron, actually anyone minus my mum and dad. 

"I love you." Shock registers on your face at first. My stomach falls a bit when you do that but then pity enters when you whisper, "Really?"

And now my faithful reader, I must leave you. This is a time where actions are stronger than words and again I must say that I don't want to corrupt anyone while I get my second helping of pumpkin heaven. To think that I reached nirvana by just cutting some grass… 

****

END

A/N: Forgot the disclaimer. I don't own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful and talented genius, J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
